1. Field of the Invention
The present invention primarily relates to a single-directional ratchet wrench structure, and more particularly to a single-directional ratchet wrench structure, wherein the mating block may be retained in position by the C-shaped snap ring, so that the mating block will not be in contact with the ratchet teeth of the ratchet wheel, thereby preventing the mating block from blocking operation of the ratchet wheel during operation of the wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional single-directional ratchet wrench in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a wrench 10 whose head is formed with a receiving recess 11 for receiving a ratchet wheel 12. One side of the receiving recess 11 is formed with a receiving space 111 for receiving a locking tooth block 13, a mating block 14, and a spring 15. The mating block 14 is mounted beside the locking tooth block 13 to limit the locking tooth block 13 during operation.
However, the mating block 14 may be freely moved in the receiving space 111 to a determined extent, so that one side of the mating block 14 may be in contact with the tooth faces of the ratchet wheel 12 during operation of the ratchet wheel 12, thereby causing inconvenience to operation of the ratchet wheel 12.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 2, the mating block 14 is closely rested on the tooth faces of the ratchet wheel 12 due to action of the spring 15, thereby causing inconvenience to operation of the ratchet wheel 12.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional single-directional ratchet wrench structure
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a single-directional ratchet wrench structure, wherein the mating block may be retained in position by the C-shaped snap ring, so that the mating block will not be in contact with the ratchet teeth of the ratchet wheel, thereby preventing the mating block from interfering with operation and movement of the ratchet wheel during operation of the wrench.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a single-directional ratchet wrench structure, comprising:
a wrench, having a head formed with a receiving recess for receiving a ratchet wheel, a C-shaped snap ring snapped between the ratchet wheel and the receiving recess, one side of the receiving recess formed with a receiving space for receiving a mating block, a locking tooth block, and a spring, the locking tooth block engaging the ratchet wheel by the spring, the mating block mounted beside the locking tooth block;
wherein, the mating block has an end portion opposite to the ratchet wheel and formed with an insertion groove, so that the C-shaped snap ring may be rested on the insertion groove of the mating block, such that the mating block may be retained in position by the C-shaped snap ring.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.